Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer printed wiring board capable of responding to high-frequency signals.
Description of Background Art
JP2011-258997A describes a buildup multilayer printed wiring board, where a conductive layer on the core substrate is made thicker to reduce conductor resistance so as to allow the wiring board to respond to high-frequency signals. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.